Found
by screamingwindchime
Summary: Hwoarang finds Jin Kazama. Slash, but not really. Sequel to On Top of the World. Read and review, concrit is welcome.


Title: _**Found**_

Rating: T

Pairing: Jin K. / Hwoarang

Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, maybe even Romance, but not really.

Summary: Sequel to _On Top Of The World_, which was formerly a one-shot. Slashy angst ensues.

A/N: Spur of the moment idea. It turned into a 20 minute writing session, which was supposed to be the time I should have studied for my Algebra Exam tomorrow... :))

Please read and review! Concrit is **_VERY_** welcome. :)

This is dedicated to Salysha. I FINALLY sorted out my e-mail. :))

* * *

_I know you're out there…_

_And you're looking for me._

-Katy Perry, _'Not Like The Movies'_

_

* * *

_

A flash of red hair and pale skin in the dead of night, jumping along the close-set roofs of buildings and houses. That was all, said his guards, and nothing else.

"He, or she, perhaps, didn't do anything. We haven't got any reason to be suspicious, Kazama," said a calm Eddy Gordo. "Didn't find anything this morning. Sent a bomb squad to check the area. Found nothing. Do you want extra security though?"

Jin kept his emotions in check as he shook his head. He was grateful for the dark-tinted shades that obscured his eyes from view, otherwise someone would have seen the bloodshot, puffy orbs that had once been able to command someone to death. _Once_.

"Williams," he called after the blonde, who strolled casually towards her boss. "Summon a driver. I'm going home."

In response she nodded her head and clicked a few buttons on her closed-line cellular phone.

"It's going to pick you up at the main gate in a minute," she said as she resumed her walk back to her office.

As he walked to the main gate, passing armed guards that saluted him, captured rebels that shouted at him, and loyal employees of the Zaibatsu, all he could think about was _him_.

_Hwoarang_. Fiery red hair. Fair skin. Extremely athletic.

He had come _so close_ to catching the man he had been hunting down for the past year.

He had come _so close_ to explaining this, once and for all.

He had come _so close_ to forgiveness.

He was right there.

His thoughts reverted to the suited man who opened the sedan door for him. He got into the car and eased back in the seat. Once the car passed the guards and inspections, he let what felt to him as the weight of the world and some out in a long, drawn out sigh. He cared not for the radio nor the outside world. Through his shades he stared blankly at the ceiling, the headrest, his hands, the steering wheel. He tried to calm his fucked-up nerves down, coaxing himself to look at, uncritically, some simple things. Things that wouldn't be difficult in times of need or so damn hard to find.

"Master Kazama, we have reached your house," said the driver as he got out of the car to open Jin's door.

Jin stood and brushed his pants off. He bid the driver good-bye and stood before his own house. It was calm, peaceful, a safe haven… everything he had eradicated from the world. The leaves on the trees surrounding the small house had turned shades of bright red, orange and yellow. He thought he had seen Hwoarang somewhere hidden in the trees, but looked at his surroundings more and realized he was alone. Letting out another sigh, he took off his black trench coat and pushed his sleeves up his lean arms.

He pushed through the small wrought-iron gate, almost smiling—almost—at the beautiful litter of leaves on the ground. They reminded him so much of Hwoarang… so much so that instead of making him smile for even a second, he instead frowned and tried his best to look at as little of it as possible. He reached his front door, and input his security code to unlock the door. Keys were too fussy, so he had an electronic lock system put in.

Pushing open the door, he flicked on the lights. His eyes stung slightly as he took off his shades, setting them on the tall console table near the front door. Jin didn't notice the motorcycling goggles tossed haphazardly onto the console right beside his glasses.

He moved to his bedroom, where he peeled off all his clothes gingerly and changed into his old, worn out karate pants. He grabbed his clothes, walking soundlessly to the bathroom. Tossing his clothes in the hamper, he heard a window creak slightly, nearly silently, and the sound of light taps on the glass that would have jarred anyone made his heart race. He could hear the blood coursing through his body as he walked to the window, surprised to find a pair of Daurian Redstarts flitting around a tree and bumping into the glass. He slid the glass open a little to shoo the Redstarts away. He smiled—for the first time in a long, long while—as he watched the birds fly off together.

But suddenly his pulse raced as he pulled the window shut.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up, warm breaths on his neck being felt up to his fingertips and toes. The lingering musk-and-cinnamon scent was comforting…

Jin met his once-lover's eyes in the reflection of the glass. They shared a hopeful, if not redemptive, look. The redhead's arms slid around Jin's bare muscular stomach.

Jin chewed on his lower lip as he tried to form words, tried to figure out what to say. He was going to turn and face the elusive man, about to give a long, rambling speech about how sorry he was when a rough and calloused hand grabbed his head and pulled him close. Jin's eyes pleaded for Hwoarang to pull more, just a tiny bit more, and maybe he would be okay.

But even Hwoarang's own eyes seemed doubtful. _This wasn't the way it was supposed to be._

Jin, who remained cool and detached in his most desperate times, was _pleading_ for Hwoarang to kiss him.

They were stuck in a cyclone of emotions, but Jin hoped that by saying his next words, Hwoarang would at least hate him a little less.

Eyes, pleading, and voice, cracking, unusually vulnerable body firmly wrapped in Hwoarang's embrace, he spilled out the words in a fumbling tangle of syllables and choked breath.

The ravenette whispered, _"Y-you-you found—you found me."_

* * *

Again, please review! Concrit=WELCOME :)

Much love,

xCamilleon


End file.
